One method for forming a photosensitive layer on a drum surface is by immersing the drum in a solution of a photosensitive material by lowering it into the solution. In this method, however, no coating is formed at that part of the drum where the drum is grasped, that is, at the contact points between the drum and the holding means. Therefore the drum must be grasped at parts other than the outside surface. Also, if the photosensitive material is applied onto the inside wall of the hollow cylindrical body, there is a waste of valuable photosensitive material. Therefore, the inside wall of the cylindrical body should be prevented from contacting the solution of photosensitive material. No simple device for holding a hollow cylindrical body which satisfies the above-mentioned requirements has been heretofore known.